<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Safe and Warm by articcat621</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27312496">Safe and Warm</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621'>articcat621</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fairy Tail</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, F/M, Friendship, Huddling For Warmth, Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia Fluff, Protective Natsu Dragneel, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:42:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>428</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27312496</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Team Natsu gets caught in a storm.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>153</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>31 Days of Writing Challenge - Fall 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Safe and Warm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A/N: Written for the 31 days of fanfiction challenge. This was for Oct 13th, prompt was: huddling for warmth. Not beta'd, so pardon any lingering mistakes.</p><p>Disclaimer: All non-original characters, plot points, and information belong to Hiro Mashima. The story, plot, and dialogue belong to me. I do not write for profit.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I’m freezing,” Lucy complained, rubbing her arms as she hugged herself in an attempt to get warm. She had already called upon Horologium to keep her warm, so she was now left to face the chill on her own. “This weather is awful too. Why did we take this job?”</p><p>“Why are you always complaining, Lucy,” Happy said, trudging in the snow next to her. </p><p>“Because I can,” she snapped at him. Her teeth chattered as they both followed Natsu. </p><p>“This job has a big reward,” Natsu reminded her. “Enough to pay your rent for the next few months.”</p><p>“Oh, right,” she murmured, a dreamy look appearing on her face as she thought about the reward money.  </p><p>“Earth to Lucyyyyyy,” Happy teased. </p><p>The wind picked up at that moment, the storm suddenly raging around them harder. Snow began to pour down and the wind whistled as it whipped by them.</p><p>“Natsu!” Lucy cried out, falling to her knees in the snow. He moved closer, helping her back to her feet. </p><p>“Happy! Can you see anywhere to take shelter?” Natsu yelled over the storm. </p><p>“There’s a cave, follow me!” Happy shouted, flying off in a direction.</p><p>Natsu pulled Lucy along, the two of them trudging the snow to the cave. Once inside, Lucy began to shiver, unable to shake the chill. </p><p>“Come here,” Natsu said, sitting down and pulling Lucy next to him. He wrapped his arms around her, consciously warming himself.</p><p>“Ahhhhh,” Lucy said, closing her eyes.</p><p>“Better?” Natsu asked, looking at Lucy. He pressed a kiss to the top of her head.</p><p>Lucy snuggled against him, resting her head on his shoulder. “Much,” she hummed. “Thank goodness you’ve always got a fire in your belly, huh, Natsu?”</p><p>Natsu laughed. “Oh, yeah, I’m always all fired up,” he teased. </p><p>“Mmmm,” Lucy pressed her face against his chest, shifting so she was now sitting in his lap, facing him. She touched as much as his bare skin as she possibly could, thankful that she had Natsu. She knew that he'd keep her warm and safe. He always did...</p><p>“Once the storm passes, we should get going,” Happy said, floating near them. </p><p>“We will,” Natsu said. “After Lucy warms up.” </p><p>“I want to warm up, too,” Happy whined. </p><p>“Then get over here,” Lucy said, lifting her head from Natsu’s chest. She opened her arms and Happy flew right into them. She held Happy close to her and the two of them snuggled back up against Natsu. The three of them huddled together, resting as the storm raged on around them.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>